Rug Burn
by NanaRie
Summary: After the untimely interruption of their sensual hot spring encounter, our heroes finally get some privacy. Lemon excerpt from ch. 10 of my fic "Leather, cinnamon and allspice." Follow up to "Play the Right Cards." Can stand alone. Alice/Hatter.


**Disclaimer:** I wish the astoundingly beddable Hatter were mine. But he's not, so…please don't sue me!

**Warnings: **sexual content

**Summary/Context:** After the untimely interruption of their sensual hot spring encounter, (poor Hatter!), Hatter and Alice finally get some much-needed privacy. Follow up to the unfulfilled buildup in _Play the Right Cards_. This is a deleted scene from chapter 10 of my AU-twisty _Alice_ fic, _Leather, cinnamon and allspice_. Don't need to read the fic to enjoy the naughty ;D

**A/N:** The second lemony excerpt from _Lc&a_. If you like buildup, you'll want to check out the precursor, _Play the Right Cards_.

* * *

Hatter fell silent, eyes glued to his hands, and Alice wracked her brain for a change of subject. She detected a faint tinkling sound, and got out of the chair to investigate. Suspended in the far corner was something akin to a glass wind chime, clinking musically of its own accord in the stillness. The girl crossed the room to inspect it more closely. Each chime was a unique piece of hand blown glass, mostly clear with strips of purples and greens swirling throughout.

Hatter materialized behind her. "Wicked, yeah? Let's me know when someone besides m'self is in me flat or up in the office. Sounds different dependin' who's here and how welcome they are." His hands were on her hips, drawing small circles over the gauzy red fabric of her sundress.

The pleasant cadence and soft melody made Alice smile. "Am I very welcome, then?"

"Love, _you_…" He ran his palms down her thighs and slipped under the hem of her dress to roam up her bare skin, scalding her abdomen with his calloused fingertips. "Are _most_ welcome. You're welcome to anythin' and everythin'."

And there he went again, breathing hotly on her neck, speaking in that tone and touching her in a way that turned her legs to jelly. But no, this time she was taking matters into her own hands.

Alice didn't need any more persuading, already aching with desire for him. Just last night, sleepless in her hammock yet _again_, she was biting back the "_Hatter_" that threatened to spill from her lips as she imagined it was _him_ filling her instead of her own slender fingers. She'd been touching herself right under Charlie's snoring nose for days now. Weeks, even. She couldn't be sure, time flowed strangely in Wonderland, but it didn't exactly matter.

She was more than willing to give it up to Hatter. He'd thoroughly seduced her in the hot spring; the only thing lacking now was the vital resolution.

Thankfully they were quite securely hidden and locked away in his secret apartment below the teashop. There was no one to barge in on them this time.

Alice whirled on him, pushing on his chest and forcing him backwards until he crashed into the bookshelves, knocking one or two hardcovers to the floor. Surprise flickered on his face for only an instant before his features reworked themselves into a smug, sex-charged smirk. She rose on her tiptoes and kissed him breathlessly, clawing at his t-shirt and breaking away to yank it over his head. He followed suit, pulling her sundress clean off and tossing it aside before enfolding her petite frame in his arms. His hands never stopped roaming her body, smoothing over every inch of flesh within their reach.

She threaded her fingers in his thick hair and tugged him towards her chest. Taking the hint, he smothered his face in her exposed breasts, nipping and licking and sucking with that talented mouth of his while she fumbled frantically with his belt buckle and zipper to free the hard length straining against his trousers.

She growled in frustration. Hatter chuckled against her skin, nuzzling her bosom with his scruffy cheek. "Patience, little Oyster." Then _her_ back was slammed against the bookcase, and a few more books were tumbling to the floor with a _thud thud thud_.

They made quick work of what remained of their clothing, and Hatter grunted when his fingers grazed her dripping wet heat. Alice was ready for him. He kissed her hungrily, all want and need and lust, and slid his hands down her backside to cup her bottom. With a startled squeak, she braced herself on his shoulders and wrapped her lithe legs around his waist as he squeezed her ass and lifted her with remarkable finesse. He molded his front to her, pinning her to the bookcase, and buried his face in her neck.

He was right _there_, nudging at her slick entrance, and Alice whimpered softly in a wordless plea. He groaned and sunk into her, slow and smooth and _lush_. She heard a deep, ragged moan escape her chest as he filled her and Hatter stilled, huffing heavily onto her neck through his nostrils, giving her a chance to get acclimated to the feel of his body.

And _damn_, his body felt _good_.

Keeping a firm grasp on her bottom, he rolled his hips and plunged into her to the hilt. She mewled and tossed her head back against the shelves. The sharp wooden edges dug into her spine as he continued thrusting into her, but Alice couldn't be bothered with such trifles when he was ramming every conscious thought out of her brain.

The pressure of his pelvis on her clit combined with the intense pleasure of finally having _Hatter_ inside her had Alice careening over the edge far too soon. She cried out and banged her head against the bookcase as she burst into climax. It was the last jostle necessary to let loose a hefty volume that knocked Hatter on the cranium in its descent.

The couple glanced at each other and erupted into silly laughter. Alice planted kisses on his face between giggles, clenching her legs tightly around his waist and grinding against him until their laughter transformed into breathy sighs.

Before she knew what was happening, she was flat on her back getting rug burn from the shag carpet as Hatter pounded into her with fury, growling and muttering fiercely into her ear. Alice had no idea what was coming out of his mouth, his accent was thickened and his incomprehensible words were slurred, but it sounded downright filthy and excited her to no end.

He was hitting a sweet spot she didn't know existed, and she arched her back, fresh heat already igniting where they were joined. She held off as long as she could, wrapping her legs around him and meeting his thrusts. But the heat was spreading; one more surge of Hatter's hips and she was pulsing and shuddering violently beneath him, digging her sharp nails into his broad shoulders. He joined her almost instantaneously, burying himself as deeply inside her as possible and biting into her neck while they rode the waves of their orgasms together.

They remained tangled for several minutes after, not speaking a word. The only sounds were the delicate clinking of the glass chime and their breathless panting. Alice stared up at the ceiling, her body humming, lightly running her nails up and down Hatter's spine as he kissed and nuzzled her sweaty neck.

She eventually became aware that he hadn't gone soft yet. In fact, he still felt pretty damn hard…

_He was still hard?_

She tested him, rocking her pelvis against his, and he responded enthusiastically, nipping at her earlobe.

_He was still hard._

Hooking her ankle behind his knee, Alice fisted her hand in his hair and flipped him onto his back without breaking their connection, capturing his rosebud mouth and gyrating her hips.

Hatter groaned and pushed her upright so she was riding him in full view. He clamped his fingers around her hipbones and set their pace, his smoldering brown eyes searing her flesh as they swept possessively over her naked body.

That heated gaze alone was enough to make her cast her face towards the ceiling and let loose a lusty cry as she trembled over him.

Oh yes, Alice could _certainly_ get used to _this_.

They kept going at it, fast and hard and desperate until the immediate tension was sated, sealing their spiritual bond with their physical union.

Spent at last, they lay side by side on the shag carpet in dazed silence, nearly every naked inch of skin reddened with rug burn.

_I love you, Hatter_. The words flitted across Alice's mind of their own volition, accompanied by an earnest emotion that could only _be_ love. Hatter smiled and drew her into his arms with a contented sigh.

* * *

**A/N:** These two? There's no way their first time wasn't a _little_ rough ;) Short but passionate! If you want the buildup, check out my oneshot, _Play the Right Cards_.


End file.
